Liz's daughter
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Li,z Dainne, and Yvone are pregnant only a month apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not on Shaun of the dead.**

It has been a few days after I met Shaun and his friends now Liz, Yvone and Dianne are all pregnant only a month apart.

Liz was at home and was crying she is upset "How can I tell Shaun about this will he be mad at me?" sobbed Liz until Shaun came home and said "Lizzy I am home" Liz came down staris and looked at Shaun he saw that Liz's stomach was getting bigger "Liz are you OK?" asked Shaun "Shaun I have to tell yo this I'm..." said Liz "Liz honey spit it out sweet heart I want to know" said Shaun.

"Shaun I'm pregnant" replayed Liz Shaun looked at Liz and put his hand on her stomach and said "Liz I so happy for you and I do not know what to say" "Shaun I am happy too for this baby" said Liz as she huged him "Dainna and Yvone are also pregnant Shaun I am just leting you know" said Liz "Liz how far are you" asked Shaun.

"3 months Dainne is 2 months and Yvone is only a month pregnant and we are all pregnant only a month apart" replayed Liz.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Discailmer I do not own Shaun of the dead.**

Liz is 5 months pregnant and Liz was at her and Shaun's house Liz was waitting for Shaun to come home after work until there was a knock at the door it was Yvone and Dainne "Oh girls it was you first I fought it was Shaun but come on in" said Liz as she let her friends at the door.

"Liz where is Shaun?" asked Yvone "Oh Shaun is at work right now but he will be back in a few hours" said Liz until Liz felt something.

"Oh" said Liz "Liz what is it?" asked Dainne "My baby kicked do you and Yvone want to feel? its still kicking" said Liz Dainne and Yvone ranup to Liz and put their hands on Liz's stomach and felt kicking.

"wow Liz it feels amazing" said Dainne "yeah I can feel the baby's heart beat" said Yvone "Yeah I know" said Liz until Liz's stomach growled "I think my baby is humgry" said Liz.

"well so ok lets all go out for fast food" said Dainne "ok but not too much now ok" said Liz as she got the car keys and they were off.

2 hours later

Liz, Dainne and Yvone got home at the same time Shaun got home it was crazy.

"Liz Dainne Yvone that was werid seeing you girls home by the time I got home" said Shaun "I know Shaun so what's the plan now then?" "we have to be prepared" said Shaun "for what?" asked Yvone "the baby do you know I knocked up Liz?" yelled Shaun at Yvone "stop yelling at my friend!" yelled Dainne with anger "Dainne why are you angry?" asked Liz "I am getting mad at Shaun" said Dainne "but this is the bad time to get angry stress is not good for the baby" said Liz.

"sorry about that" said Dainne

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Discailmer I do not own Shaun of the dead.**

Liz was now 7 months pregnant Shaun got the room ready for the baby and other things "Shaun why not we make the baby's bedroom Dragon Tales with you know" said Liz "ok let's do it then" said Shaun.

The room for the baby was all done Emmy and Max were at the closet Ord was at the door to the baby's room Zack and Weezy was where the crib was and the other characters were on there too and the play room had The Big COmfy Couch characters.

"Ok Liz let's go to mum's I have a surprise for her" said Shaun "ok Shaun give me a minute" said Liz.

At Barbra's

"hello Shaun hello Liz come in both of you come in" said Barbra "my Shaun look at Liz she is getting a little gaining wight" said Barbra then Philp came and saw Shaun with Liz "WHAT SHAUN DID YOU DO TO LIZ!?" yelled Philp "PHILP! STOP IT SHAN DID NOT DO ANYTHING WRONG!" yelled Barbra "sorry Barbra what happened to Liz?" asked Philp "look Shaun knocked up his wife and Liz is pregnant and will you stop actting like Shaun when he was little" said Barbra.

"yes that was your first guess" said Liz "I'm knocked up," "yeah Liz's belly was getting bigger and Philp do not think that Liz is fat because she is not fat" said Shaun "Shaun do not call me fat," said Liz ",sorry," said Shaun.

"what is weird along with this is my friends Dianne and Yvone are knocked up too," said Liz.

1 hour later

"I was like when I was in my teens I took this bacon, and one guy was so crazy about that he was dying telling that other guy to stop" said Liz.

Everyone laughed, until

"Huh!" Liz gasped

"What is it?" Philp said

"Did your water just break?" Barbra "Oh my gosh I don't have my..."

"It's kicking," Liz said "Shaun come feel,"

Shaun went over and put his hand on his wife's tummy, feeling his new baby.

"Wow it feels amazing," Shaun thought "Maybe Yvone will get her wish after all,"

Soon enough everyone wanted to feel her tummy for the baby

"You're getting really popular baby," Liz said to her tummy

Everyone laughed again.

At home at night

Dianne and Yvone came over to sleep with Liz and the girls fell asleep.

Well, until Dianne felt some bumping

"Liz," she whispered. Yet her friend was sound asleep, Yvone to.

"But then..." Dianne got her answer as the mystery kicker, bumped again.

It was the unborn baby from Liz's stomach

Dianne smiled and put her hand on her friend's belly

"Hi baby," she said "I'm your aunt, I hope you and I will be good friends when you get out of our mom,"

"You will be," Liz said awake now, followed by her stomach growling.

With that Liz and Dianne went to get a snack for the unborn baby.

AFter Liz finnished her snack then Dianne's stomach growled like she had swallowed both a lion or a bear.

"what was that?" asked Dianne "are you hungry again?" "no I do not know is it a zombie in the house?" asked Liz then Dianne saw that growling was her stomach "sorry that was my stomach this time my baby's hungry too" said Dianne as she grabed ice cream.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Discailmer I do not own Shaun of the dead.**

Liz was 9 months pregnant at Dianne's house David was on a bussnes trip the Shaun came at the door "SHAUN WHY WERE YOU LATE YOU ARE SUPOSSET TO BE HERE BY THE TIME WE GO OUT!?" yelled Liz "Liz I... WILL YOU SHUT UP WITH THAT YELLING?!" yelled Shaun "Calm down Shaun and Liz!" yelled Dianne "Liz why are you so angry?" "I am sorry it's these hormones acting up with me" said Liz "I understand but Liz stress is no good for the baby it can put stress on the baby" said Shaun "I under stand that I had stress a few months ago" said Dianne.

"sorry for yelling at you Liz" said Shaun "it's ok it's..." said Liz "I know we alll know" said Shaun.

2 days later

Dianne was driving until she stoped the car and felt kicking "do not worry sweet heart mommy's ready for you now" said Dianne rubbing her tummy.

"I better see if Shaun and Liz need anything" said Dianne as she got out of the car once it was parked.

When Dianne was in the house she and Shaun heard screaming "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Liz "LIZ WHAT'S GOING ON!?" yelled Shaun Dianne looked at the floor there was water on the bathroom floor "Shaun Dianne I think I am going into labor OW! I think my water just broke" said Liz.

"oh my god Shaun we better get Liz to the hospital," said Dianne as she got Liz and need to get her into the car.

In the car

"Dianne was starting the car Shaun was at the back and Liz was at the front with Dianne "Liz just breathe you are doing good so far" said Dianne "yes I am" said Liz breathed hard "how far are the contriactions?" asked Dianne "a minute apart OW" said Liz "we do not have time she has to give birth but where?" asked Dianne as she was driving "why not your apartment building?" asked Shaun "that's a great idea Shaun its not far from here" said Dianne.

At the apartment building

"AAAHHH!" screamed Liz "Liz you will be fine its ok" said Shaun "SHUT UP OR I WILL KILL YOU!" yelled Liz Dianne was deilvering the baby it was took until hour 7.

"ok Liz I see the head one more push ok just one more I promise" said Dianne Liz pushed again until the crying was heard and Liz saw Dianne holding a baby.

"it's a girl" said Dianne Liz was smiling and crying at the same time and Shaun was smiling at their new baby "Who's ready to see their mommy?" Dianne said and handed Lizthe bundle of joy.

The baby had blonde hair like Liz's and she had blue eyes like Liz's "she has your eyes Liz she looks like her mother" said Shaun "what is her name?" asked Dianne "her name I think should be Amber" said Liz "cute name" said Dianne.

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Discailmer I do no own Shaun of the dead.**

Amber was now a month old and Dianne's baby was due anytime now David was getting a little nerous about this his wife may go into labor anytime now.

Liz came over after Shaun went to work and droped Amber off at Barbra's "so Di hows it going?" asked Liz as she walked in "oh my back is very sore I wish that baby wil pop out by now" said Dianne until she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"ahhhh!" screamed Dianne "Dianne what is it?" asked Liz until a rush of blood came out of her "Liz I think my water just broke" said Dianne.

"DAVID!" yelled Dianne David ran out of his room seeing his wife in pain "what is it?" asked David "I am in labor we should get to Liz's" said Dianne until she was in too much pain "how far are you?" asked David "I think a mintue we do not have time I will do the deilvery" said Liz.

2 hours later

"aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Dianne screamed in labor "its ok sweet heart you will be ok" said David "SHUT UP DAFFS I DID NOT ASK YOU TO KNOCK ME UP YOU DID IT AND I WILL NOT BE IN LABOR IF YOU HAD NOT KNOCK ME UP!" shouted Dianne in labor she was in so much pain "push Dianne come on you can do it" said Liz.

Dianne was pushing until she was finnish "ok Dianne you are doing fine and...OH MY GOD!" said Liz "what it wrong?" asked David "nothing I see the baby's head is crowning Dianne one more push you are almost there" said Liz "ok you can push now" "aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Dianne until blood was coming out of her "oh my god Dianne's bleeding I need to give her pain medication to ease the soreness she will feel in few hours". Dianne gave the baby one more push and screamed the the baby was out and crying her baby's crying it was alive.

"Congratulations Dianne it's a girl" said Liz holding the baby girl covered in blood "oh my god" said Dianne now crying "she is beautiful" said David looking at his daughter.

Once the baby girl was all cleaned Liz brought the baby over to Dianne she looked like her she had same skin type hair and she had Dianne's eyes.

"oh my god David I wish you can knock me up again but I will wiat for 3 or 4 years" said Dianne "I want to name her Rapunzel" said Dianne "Rapunzel why is that?" asked David "Yvone kept telling me that she wished for a baby girl with long hair like me and Rapunzel was in my favortie princess movie Tangled I wanted one like that too" said Dianne.

"That name I liked alot" said Liz.

end of chapter 5


End file.
